<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck Together by Sybil_Persephone_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605594">Stuck Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon'>Sybil_Persephone_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: </p><p>8. Don't act so innocent.</p><p>9. Do you believe in soulmates?</p><p>29. I'm alive?</p><p>Requested by the pretty fucking horrible Kenna. (Jk, ily)</p><p>A/N: Listen K, no matter how weird you make the prompts, I'll be able to make something out of it. 😜</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: </p><p>8. Don't act so innocent.</p><p>9. Do you believe in soulmates?</p><p>29. I'm alive?</p><p>Requested by the pretty fucking horrible Kenna. (Jk, ily)</p><p>A/N: Listen K, no matter how weird you make the prompts, I'll be able to make something out of it. 😜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding, and she wanted nothing more than to climb into her bed and go to sleep.</p><p>The last thing she remembered was jumping out of that window with Hook. How had she ended up in a cave? She tried to bring her hand up to her head, but found that it felt heavy.</p><p>Looking to the side, she saw that the Captain of the Jolly Roger himself asleep next to her. And what was stranger, his arm appeared to be stuck to hers.</p><p>Using her free hand, she shook him awake. "I'm alive?" He mumbled looking around.</p><p>Emma scoffed in response. "Don't act so innocent. I know you did this as some sort of stupid prank." She gestured to her arm.</p><p>Killian looked at it in surprise. "Sorry to disappoint you, love, but that's not my doing."</p><p>"The hell it isn't," She spat at him, standing up and pulling him up with her. "Let go of me."</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"What do you mean you can't?"</p><p>"Do you believe in soulmates?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>